Bitter to Sweet, Sweet to Bitter
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Serenity always was friendly, but one day has changed her for life.Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter to Sweet, Sweet to Bitter

**_Preview_:** Serenity was always a friend to everyone, including herself. But, when Seto Kaiba

humiliates her in public, she turns cold around everyone she loved, even her brother.

**_Main Pairings:_** Seto(18) and Serenity(17), Yami(17) and Amy(OC, 16)

**_Other Pairings:_** Joey(19) and Mai(21), Tristan(18) and Melody(OC, 16)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(Wish I did!)

* * *

Chapter 1

A beautiful day in Domino rose as 17-year-old Serenity Wheeler walked towards her favorite places. She wore a pink jacket along with her yellow shirt, purple pants, and some sandals she brought with her money from her job. Her mother finally let her stay in Domino with her brother, hard-headed 19-year-old Joey Wheeler, fourth in the Battle City tournament, and second in Duelist Kingdom.

She stopped to say hello to everyone in her block before heading to the arcade, where her friends, and brother meet almost every day. There was Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Melody, Amy, and Yami. Amy and Yami has been dating for at least two years now since they met. During the Battle City tournament, Yami had fallen in love with Amy's charms since her eye surgery, and Tea let this go, but she still hates Amy. Melody and Tristan had started dating two weeks ago after Melody moved to Domino. She was glad to have all who cared for her.

"Hey sis!" Joey yelled, "Hurry up, would ya?"

"Coming, big bro!" Serenity shouted. "Hey, where's Tea, Yugi, and Duke?"

"Tea had dance classes to go to, Yugi's helping his grandfather run the business today, and Duke's in America." Amy said. "We won't be able to see Duke in a few days."

Then, came Joey's worst enemy, Seto Kaiba, head and CEO of the world's leading gaming company, Kaiba Corp. Joey hated absolutely everything about Kaiba, considering that he called Joey a loser, mutt, monkey, and everything you find to call someone. Mokuba was with him carrying a large silver suitcase, heading towards Amy.

"Well, Ms. Rose. I do believe we had a meeting, in two hours." Kaiba said. "I suspect you to come up with the new technology you designed. What you doing with the mutt and geek group?"

"The meeting will be postponed 'til this afternoon." Amy said. "I'll have the technology then."

"And who is this young girl?"

* * *

This is the first chapter!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! I promised it will be longer!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Why this fate?)

Chapter 2

Kaiba wasn't in the mood today. His associate, Amy Rose, CEO of Sonic Team Corp., has postponed the meeting, and hanging with her friends, and the mutt. Mokuba look at the disapproval face that his brother had every time someone postponed a meeting. Kaiba asked Amy again about Serenity.

"I'll ask you again. Who's this young girl?!" Kaiba asked, in an angry tone.

"This is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister. Remember, from Battle City?" Amy said.

"Oh, the mutt's sister. She's still the same old person that she is, like her own low-class brother." Kaiba said.

Joey was about to plunge at Kaiba, but Tristan, Melody, and Yami held him before he caused a scene. Serenity was about to be teary in the eyes because of what Kaiba just said about her and Joey. She tried to defend her own ground.

"That's not true. I'm all mature, and made friends in the community." Serenity said. "Can't you be happy for what I became of myself since that tournament?"

"Well, Wheelerette's defending herself. I hardly believe that Wheeler can defend for himself." Kaiba said.

"Stop saying that! You're just making fun of people just because they're lower than you!" Serenity said. "You the same as us than everyone in the world!"

A crowd formed as Serenity was yelling at the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Just then, Kaiba instantly grabbed Serenity's arm and threw her to the ground. People started to laugh at Serenity, for her weakness, by allowing Kaiba to just pushed her down to the ground.

"Listen, Wheelerette. I don't like people who tell me what to do. It's not my decision to just judge them of their character, even if they're in the same class as me. I'll admit, you have grown to stand up for yourself, but you're weak. Weak in the heart, and weak in your own soul. Now, if you don't stay away from me, I'll have you remove from here. Got it? I'll repeat that: You stay away from me, and no one gets hurt." Kaiba said. "Ms. Rose, have the meeting ready at 3:30 this afternoon. Good day."

As Kaiba left, Joey rushed to his sister to see if she was alright. Yami came towards Amy, along with Melody, to chase the crowd away.

"Sis, did ol' Moneybags hurt ya?" Joey said.

"Just leave me alone! I'm don't want to be here no more!" Serenity said. "I just want to go home."

"I'll take Serenity home." Joey said. "You guys go on ahead."

"Alright, dude. We'll come over if we can to see Serenity." Tristan said.

"I'll call Yugi and Tea, and let them know of what happened today." Yami said.

"In the meantime, I got to get the new technology ready for this afternoon." Amy said. "Then, I'll have myself a chat with Seto Kaiba."

Hey, I'm new here. So make sure you guys reply!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! This will be longer, considering the talk of Amy and Kaiba.

* * *

Chapter 3

Amy gathered her plans for the meeting with Kaiba Corp., but could not forget of what Seto Kaiba did to Serenity. She just wanted to slap him in the face, but knew that Joey always cheered his sister up. She left before it struck 3:00. She took her ruby Mercedes(AN 1) and drove to Kaiba Corp., for the meeting. Amy will call Joey if Serenity's alright.

At Joey's apartment, Serenity was locked in her room. Today was the worst day of her life, because of the incident in front of the arcade. Her brother's worst enemy just insulted her and Joey, and made her a fool in front of everybody. She cried and cried, then took out a knife that she hid from Joey and instantly cut her arm. She vowed that she never be weak ever again.

"Sis, are ya alright?" Joey asked.

"Why do you care?" Serenity said. "You never stood for me back there. You let him make a fool of me!"

"I would have helped, if my friends didn't held me back!" Joey retorted.

"Shut up!" Serenity said. "I don't want to hear from anyone, especially you, you bastard!"

Joey was in complete shock. His sister never talked to him like that. He decided that Amy needed to talk to her, since she and her were best friends since the Battle City tournament.

At the Turtle game shop, business had finally stopped. Yugi was tired from all the orders he had to fill in since his grandpa went to the hospital, for breaking his back. Then, he heard the phone rang. Yugi answered and it was Yami.

"Hello, Yami?" Yugi said.

'Hey, Yugi. You need to hear this. I already explained everything that happened today to Tea.' Yami said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, with concern in his expression.

'Well, we were about to leave, then Kaiba shows up, humiliating Serenity in the process. Then, Joey took her home and, Amy's at the meeting right now. We're going to visit Serenity as soon as Amy gets back from her 'little' chat with Kaiba.' Yami explained. 'Got it?'

"Sure. Bye." Yugi said.

'Bye.' Yami said.

Yugi hanged up the phone, got dressed, and headed to pick up Tea, so they can visit Serenity at Joey's apartment.

At Kaiba Corp., Amy has already showed Kaiba the technology that was needed to helped the next tournament that Sonic Team Corp., was to run next month. She sat down to speak to Kaiba about the incident that happened today.

"The meeting is over, Ms. Rose. So I suggest that you go." Kaiba said.

"You know that I'm not leaving without an explanation." Amy said.

"Fine. If you wondering about what happened in front of the arcade, then ask." Kaiba said.

"I don't know why you're being so heartless to Serenity." Amy said. "You didn't have to humiliate her in public!"

"Wheelerette was in my way, and my time." Kaiba said. "It's time for her to see her superiority is."

Amy went into her angry side. She picked up Kaiba by the collar and threw him to the wall. Kaiba was surprised that Amy would do this, and at his company. He'll definitely have a lawsuit against her, but, because she was a Rose, all charges were dropped, considering that all the judges feared of Amy's angry side.

"Now you listen here! I don't know what's your problem, but Serenity's got a disorder, and you triggered it. Not only will her life be in danger, but so will everyone she knows! Her personality's been in an unstable condition, since the Battle City tournament, and whenever someone ruins her day, that disorder triggers, and she won't be able to control it!" Amy yelled.

Amy went towards the door, leaving an shocked Kaiba in the room.

"Think over of what I said. Call me when you realized what you have done. I'm going to see Serenity." Amy said, her voice now calm, but her face was still angry.

She left to see Serenity, while calling Yami on her cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm coming over. See you there in twenty minutes." Amy said.

* * *

There, it's chapter 3!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I forgot the author's note.

A/N 1: I don't own a Mercedes. I'm too young to drive.

Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

When Amy arrived, everyone was holding gifts, but Tristan and Duke were holding bouquets of roses for Serenity, which gave Amy a confused look. Yugi knocked on the door, and Joey answered the door. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey, dude. What's wrong with you?" Tristan said.

"My sis called me a bastard, after what happened today. I don't know what's wrong with her, ever since that incident..." Joey began.

"Anyway," Yami interrupted. "did you had your 'little' chat with Kaiba, Amy?"

"Yeah." Amy said. "Told him about everything that was going to happen. I bet that he's still thinking about what I said, and did to him"

"Did you kill him?" Joey said.

"No! I threw him to the wall and yelled at him!" Amy yelled.

"Calm down, Amy." Tea said. "Don't forget that we're here to see Serenity."

"Yeah." Amy said.

Just then, Serenity came out of her room, but with black shorts, pink tank top, black vest, and sandals. Her mood wasn't in the emotional stage at all, but at the stage of bitter and hatred, like Kaiba was at the beginning of Duelist Kingdom.

"Why don't you dogs go home?" Serenity said.

"Here, Serenity! We brought this for you." Duke and Tristan said.

Serenity took the bouquets, threw them on the ground, and stomped them until they were gone. Everyone was shocked by the action Serenity did.

"Look, I don't need sympathy from any of you. Not one person will get me to be weak ever again. No of you guys stood for me, and I'll repay the favor. Now, mutt. You better not find me, or I'll kill you myself. That goes for all of you too. No one, and I mean NO one better find me!" Serenity said.

"I don't know what happened to you, Serenity. You used to be all friendly. Now, you're starting to act like Kaiba." Amy said.

"Everything's wrong with everybody." Serenity said. "You bastards wouldn't understand, anyway."

Serenity went out the door, leaving a stunned gang behind.

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba was in complete thought. He was in shock of what he learned about Serenity from Amy. He reminded of the day that he first met Serenity.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_On the blimp, Yugi and the gang went towards Kaiba's room, to land the ship of Bakura's condition. Kaiba ignored every one of their pleads, but one voice caught his attention_.

"_Please, Kaiba. You must land this plane so we can get some help." Serenity said._

_His glimpse at her was intriguing to him. Her voice was an angel's song, to him only. After they left, he thought of that voice every time he saw her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'How could forget that lovely voice? What did I do to deserve this?' Kaiba thought, rubbing his head. 'I really need to fix this before Ms. Rose closes the deal and association with Kaiba Corp.'

"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked. "Amy ran out of here angry, and everyone went out of her way. What happened?"

"I'm going out. I won't be home until eight." Kaiba said. "And for your other question, she yelled at me about Serenity."

"Okay." Mokuba said.

Kaiba went into the parking lot, got into his silver Chrysler(which my father owns, but I do not own the company), and drove throughout the city in search of Serenity.

* * *

Kaiba's got guilt in his heart, because he's ruined his one-chance speech about his feelings for Serenity! His feelings will come in Chapter 6.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

Serenity walked down the street, as everyone was speaking about her. She gave them Kaiba's famous death glare, and they ran back to their homes like children. The people that Serenity was so friendly to gave worried looks. Serenity wanted to go away from the city, that shunned her of her pride. She headed for Diamond Park, just to be alone.

"People show love, I showed nothing." Serenity said. "They hurt my pride, I'll hurt theirs."

Then, Seto Kaiba pulls down into the curb, and got out to see Serenity. He really wanted to find out if what Amy said was true. When he got to her, Serenity was wearing different clothes, and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"I take it you don't want to be found." Kaiba said.

"What do you want, Richboy?" Serenity said. "Take it you just want hurt me more."

Kaiba just smirked at her attitude, but then remembered what he came here for. He took Serenity's hand, but she slapped it away from him before she retaliated.

"Look, I'm not going to repeat of what happened earlier. You're not the boss of me." Serenity said.

"I just want to take you somewhere." Kaiba said.

"Anywhere?" Serenity asked. "Even from here?"

"Maybe." Kaiba said. "If you keep that attitude off my place."

"Whatever." Serenity said.

Meanwhile, at Joey's apartment, he kept answering every call about Serenity. He couldn't take another call, so Yami and Yugi helped him. They brought over twenty telephones, just to help this crisis.

"Hello? She's changed. Hello? She's changed. Hello? Oh, that's terrible. Uhh, give her my wishes. Thanks. Arrgh! If this keeps up, I will moved to another city!" Joey said.

"Hello? What? When? Who? Okay, thanks for the info." Yami said. "Hey, you're not going to believe this."

Yugi just finished another call with the bakery, and was about to head home. "Tell me later." Yugi said.

"But, it's about Serenity." Yami said.

"What, Yami?" Joey said.

"Someone told me that she saw Serenity going into Kaiba's car earlier today, and it was at the park." Yami said.

"If Richboy hurts my sis, he's going to answer to me!" Joey yelled.

"Judging by the time, he's headed home now." Yugi said. "I call Amy to call Mokuba. I'll tell her about this too."

"Good idea, Yugi. I need some sleep." Joey said.

Then, another phone rang.

"Look, I want SOME sleep! Call me tomorrow morning!" Joey yelled.

'Woah! Calm down, Joey!' Mokuba said.

"Mokuba? Sorry, all these calls are starting to get on my nerves." Joey said.

'It's okay. Hey, did you gave Serenity permission to stay here?' Mokuba asked.

"WHAT?! Ma sista's there?!" Joey yelled.

'Yeah. Seto invited her here, and he won't tell me why.' Mokuba said.

'Tomorrow, I'm having a chat with your brother." Joey said.

'Okay.' Mokuba said.

Yugi and Yami headed home, while Joey got in the shower, and headed to bed, waiting for the day that he will beat up Seto Kaiba for taking his sister, not knowing that his sister hijacked Kaiba's black Porsche and is driving to the outer parts of Domino.

* * *

That's Chapter 5!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, as I promised, Seto's feelings will be revealed!

Here's Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

Two days had passed since Serenity went out into the streets of Domino. No one has seen her since her encounter with Seto Kaiba. Joey was heading to the Kaiba mansion, to give Kaiba his worst beating for taking Serenity away to his home.

Amy, on the other hand, was at the Kaiba mansion, talking to Mokuba, about what his brother did to Serenity. She knows that Joey called her, that Serenity hasn't returned home since yesterday. She asked if Serenity stayed here.

"Nope. She took Seto's favorite car, and left. Seto left to find her." Mokuba said.

"I wonder why Kaiba would follow Serenity." Amy said.

"Maybe, he loves her." Mokuba snickered.

Amy was shocked of what she heard. "WHAT?!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah. He's wrote in his journal that ever since he met her during the Battle City tournament, he's been dreaming about her." Mokuba stated. "He's never let his sights off of anything except Serenity."

"Master Mokuba, there's a Joseph Wheeler outside the gates. Let him in?" the guard asked.

"Tell him to wait outside. Me and Amy will be there in ten minutes." Mokuba replied.

"Yes, sir."

"We all know that your brother wouldn't let Joey in." Amy said. "He'll ground you."

"That's why we're talking to Joey outside." Mokuba said.

While they were answering every question that Joey was asking(like an never-ending list), Kaiba was strolling down the city, looking for Serenity and his favorite car. He was thinking of his feeling for her since he first met her.

'She was so beautiful when I saw her. Serenity looked like my mother, but I let her be hurt. I shouldn't have done that. Now, I have to live with her pain and her suffering.' Kaiba thought. 'I love Serenity, more than dueling, and I need her. Why did I have to put myself through this situation? That's it. I'm going to confess my feeling to her. There's no way that I'm leaving her in the darkness.'

Meanwhile, Serenity was in the valley that her mother took her when she was young(She's not that heartless! Just to her friends and her brother!). She was thinking about what Kaiba said to her a couple of days ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I want you to stay with me, forever." Kaiba said._

"_Forget it." Serenity objected. "Why in the world, would I stay with you?!"_

"_There's something I need to tell you." Kaiba stated._

"_Well, keep it to yourself!" Serenity yelled. "Whatever you're gong to say, I'm not going to reply!"_

_Then, she knocked out Kaiba, and took his Porsche and left._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"He deserved it." Serenity said. "What did want to tell me anyway? It's not important."

"Yes, it is." Kaiba said.

Serenity turned around, with the wind blowing through her hair, to find Kaiba behind her. She gave him a cold stare, like his.

"What do you want?" Serenity said.

"To tell you something." Kaiba said. "It's something I wanted to say to you."

"I told you, forget it!" Serenity objected.

"Please, just listen to me, for once!" Kaiba yelled.

* * *

Sorry, but he'll will tell her, in the next chapter!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the long chapter, considering the confession of Seto Kaiba!

Here's Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7

Serenity just stood there wide eyed. She just looked at Seto Kaiba with importance, waiting for what he was going to say. She thought if she listened to him, then maybe he'll leave her alone forever.

Seto Kaiba knew that yelling at her wasn't going to solve anything, so he grabbed Serenity, and placed her near his muscular-toned chest. She really needed to hear him. He began to speak, releasing every bit of emotion in his voice.

"Look, what I did to you a few days ago, was out of my mind. I didn't mean to hurt you, not in this condition. I now know about your personality, Serenity. About how you change from being nice to cold-hearted. But, I never wanted this way. Can you please forgive me?" Kaiba said, sorrow in his voice.

Serenity looked into his sapphire eyes. He meant every word he spoke, and he wants her to forgive him! 'He must have meant every word. He really wants to say he's sorry.' Serenity thought. "Kaiba..." Serenity began.

"I'm not done. From the first time I met you in the Battle City tournament, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I-I love you, okay? Those two years changed me and you, and I never left my thoughts for you." Kaiba said. "I love you, Serenity, more than ever." He blushed from the last line, wanting to hear Serenity's response.

Serenity looked again, but saw a lonely tear escaping Kaiba's eyes. She was shocked about what he said. He loved her, from the very first encounter! 'He loved me? But, why did he hide his feelings from me?' Serenity thought, too dumbfounded of Kaiba's confession.

"Why did you hide your feelings from me?" Serenity asked. "Couldn't you just tell me?"

"If I told you, we may never seen each other again, considering your brother." Kaiba stated.

"You didn't have to treat me the way you did a few days ago." Serenity said. "But, since you're sincere about what you said, I'll forgive you."

Then, Kaiba caressed her face, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was so full of emotion, that Serenity deepened the kiss. The wind blown as the two shared the first kiss.

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Amy and Mokuba explained everything to Joey, and Amy was walking Joey to the game shop, where everyone agreed to meet there.

"Thanks for explaining everything, Amy." Joey said.

"No problem." Amy replied. "Just make sure that you don't blow that temper of yours."

"Come on, Amy! You know me better than that!" Joey stated.

At the game shop, Yami and Yugi were having a duel, Tea and Mai were polishing their nails, Duke had returned and was having an wrestling match with Tristan, until Amy and Joey arrived.

"So, where you two coming from?" Duke said.

"We came from Kaiba's mansion, before Joey could do any damage. Me and Mokuba had a long time explaining everything to Joey." Amy said.

Yami came to her, and kissed her. "Well, any news about Serenity?" Yami said.

Mai looked up. Tea had explained everything over the past two days, and was concerned about Serenity's safety(She's like a sister to Serenity, okay?). "Is she okay?" Mai said. "I'll hurt Kaiba for what he did to her!"

"She's fine. Serenity knocked out Kaiba, then took his Porsche to the outer parts of the city." Amy said.

"I love the part that ma sis knocked out Richboy!" Joey said.

Everyone sweat-dropped about Joey's lame acting. 'He never learns.' Yugi thought.

The silence broke as Amy's cell phone rang. "Oops, I got to take this call." Amy said.

"Are you dating someone else?" Yami asked angrily , ready to kill the person that Amy was dating.

"No, it's Mokuba." Amy replied.

"Oh." Yami said. "Sorry, Amy."

"It's okay." Amy said, giving Yami a kiss before speaking. "Hey, Mokuba. He did What?! Who saw him and her?! They did What?! Okay, bye Mokuba." Amy hanged up, and sat on the couch, nodding her head in disbelief.

"What did Mokuba say?" Tristan said.

"Someone saw Kaiba confessing his feelings to Serenity, in a valley, and saw the two of them kissing." Amy said.

Everyone's eyes grew ten times bigger, and their mouths were wide-opened. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Joey, rage in his eyes, headed home, waiting for Serenity to return home, so he can talk to her about her 'little' session with Kaiba.

* * *

That's Chapter 7!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapters 8, 9, and 10 will be done before Christmas.

Here's Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8

Joey was trashing the whole apartment, because of what Amy told everyone in the game shop. His own sister, Serenity, now being so cold, is in love with Kaiba! There was a never ending list of questions in his mind, and now there was restrictions for this cute couple.

Meanwhile, in the valley, Serenity parted from Kaiba after hearing his love confession. She wanted him, more than ever, and she wasn't so cold anymore. His warm grasp on her was soothing to her, and his sapphire eyes calm her anger within her. Kaiba started to speak.

"I should get you home. I bet your brother looking all over the city for you." Kaiba said.

Serenity couldn't helped it but laughed a bit. "Or he's home already." Serenity said.

They got up, and took Kaiba's Porsche, and left. Serenity laid her head lightly on Kaiba's shoulder, not to disturb his driving. She started to close her eyes. As soon as they reached the apartment, Kaiba carried the still sleeping Serenity to her home, only to find a pissed Joey standing in the doorway.

"What you did to ma sista?!" Joey yelled. "I beat you to a pulp, Moneybags!"

Then, Serenity started to wake up, only to find a displeased brother. She turned cold again.

"What do you want, mutt?" Serenity said.

"Sis, we need to talk." Joey said, eyeing on Kaiba. "Privately."

"Whatever." Kaiba said. "Goodbye, Serenity."

"Bye, Seto." Serenity said.

Once inside the apartment, Joey went into his furious mode. Serenity just starred at him, like he was a complete idiot.

"I can't believe you?! I can't leave you for one second, and now, you kissing the ground that Richboy's walking!!" Joey yelled. "This is out of your dignity!"

"Oh, shut up! At least he apologized for the mishap three days ago!" Serenity retaliated.

"That's it! You're not seeing Richboy, anymore!" Joey said. "Until you learned that you can't rely on him, I'm putting up an restraint on him!"

"You not the boss of me!" Serenity objected. "You're the worst brother that I ever had! You never wanted to make me happy! You just put me into my own misery!"

She slammed the door, leaving an angry Joey to storm around the city. She took the knife from under her bed, and cut her to her own death.

Kaiba was waiting outside, looking for Joey to leave. Once he saw him, heading towards Mai's house, he headed toward the apartment, only to find no one there. He looked everywhere for Serenity, until he came to her door. Kaiba knocked on the door, lightly, thinking that she might be asleep.

"Serenity, are you in there?" Kaiba asked, a little low in his voice.

No reply. He now thought, something happened to her. Kaiba kicked down the door, only to find an injured Serenity, with a knife in her own hand. He came towards her, hearing the door, that Joey had just come back.

'Man, I got to apologize to her. Serenity's doesn't need to be treated this way.' Joey thought. But that thought just got blown to dust as he saw his worst enemy, in his sister's room.

"GET OUT, RICHBOY!" Joey yelled. "YOU NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!"

"Call the hospital, now." Kaiba said.

"What?!" Joey retorted.

"Serenity's been hurting herself. Call them, now!" Kaiba said.

Joey looked past Kaiba's shoulder, and saw Serenity, her body cut and bruised.

"What ya do to her, Richboy!!" Joey yelled.

"She did this to herself!" Kaiba retaliated.

Joey had no choice, but to call the hospital, and send Serenity to the medical room.

* * *

That was Chapter 8!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9

The hospital was clear as snow, as every visitor was about to leave. Joey, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth through the hall, because of Serenity's unusual accident. He was worried, that his only sister will never forgive him.

Kaiba, standing across the hall, was speaking to the doctor about Serenity's condition.

"How is she?" Kaiba said.

"Well, she's suffered a big loss of blood, and she's won't be able to move for some time. Also, we discovered that she's been suffering from a strong disorder for some period of time, and we think that, she won't be able to love, feel, or have any emotions, ever again." the doctor explained.

Then, the others came when they heard about Serenity. Kaiba comes near Amy, and asked her if she knew about the disorder.

"What disorder?!" Joey yelled.

"Amy, why didn't you tell us?" Yami asked.

"Ever since the Battle City tournament, Serenity's been living hard, since the divorce. Joey wasn't by her side, and she always have to take the pain away. Then, something developed inside of her, like a small piece that was never destroyed. It always took over her mind, and her soul, making her, what I called a frozen angel." Amy said.

"A frozen angel?" Mai said.

"You mean to tell me that Serenity's been living in the past?" Yugi asked.

"Not living, Reenacting's more like it." Amy said. "There are times that some people, instead of living through their past, actually reenact it in real life, but it comes with a price."

Kaiba stood there, looking at Amy like she knew everything about the disorder. Then, he thought of Serenity, a girl he loved since the Battle City tournament, and here she is, having no hope of returning to her original self.

"What's the disorder called?" Kaiba said.

"It's called Angel's Despair." Amy said. "It's a very rare disorder."

"But, what's the price of this?" Joey said. He looked very concerned about his own sister, hearing this information for the first time.

"Either being in the shadows for an eternity, or death itself." Amy said.

Everyone grew silent. Hearing the info that Amy gave was breathtaking for Joey. His own sister was now in danger of losing her own life, because of one disorder. Kaiba, on the other hand, kept blaming himself for what he done to trigger this effect. He started this whole mess, and he's the one to end it.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Tristan said.

"There is none. Once it's triggered, nothing can stop it." Amy said.

'This is all my fault. I now confessed my feelings to her, and now she's have to live with this. What can I do to help her? Can love actually save her?' Kaiba thought.

"If the divorce never happened, she wouldn't have gotten this?!" Joey yelled.

Yami looked at Kaiba. He could see that Kaiba really blamed himself for what he caused.

'If there's was a way to save Serenity, maybe Joey would never be so mad of what he did in the past. Maybe I should talk to Kaiba.' Yami thought.

"Let's head home for now. We'll check on Serenity tomorrow." Tea said.

"Good idea. Everyone here is giving us weird looks." Yugi said.

* * *

That's Chapter 9!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I won't be able to write another chapter until Christmas is done.

So, here's Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

The next two days were painful to the gang. They met in Amy's mansion, so they can think of something to help Serenity. The hospital agreed to move Serenity to Amy's place for recovery, and the bill was already covered. Joey wasn't in the happiest mood you could think of. Instead, this was in the depressed stage. He called his mother yesterday about the incident, and she was about to have a stroke, if he didn't told her that Amy was taking care of her.

"Well, what should we do?" Yami said. "If we don't do something about Serenity, she'll be gone, forever in life."

Amy went to him, and hugged him. "Don't worry, Yami. We'll find a way." Amy said.

Melody learned everything from Tristan since the incident in front of the arcade. She was very concerned about Serenity's condition. "I don't want Serenity to die." Melody said. "It's just too tragic."

Tristan heard this and came to Melody. "If Amy can find one, she'll tell us." Tristan said. "Anyways, where's Kaiba?"

"Forget Richboy!" Joey said. "He's started this whole mess in the first place!"

"I do agreed with Joey." Mai said. "If Kaiba didn't hurt Serenity, she would have been the same person she was!"

"Everyone, stop blaming Kaiba for what he did." Amy said. "He's also blaming his own self. Now that he's confessed his love to Serenity, he said that if Serenity dies, he goes with her as well."

"Then, he gone nuts!" Yugi said. "What kind of person would kill themselves?"

"A person that has fallen in love." Tea said. "I agreed with Amy. Kaiba's been less himself lately."

"I'll have a personal chat with Kaiba." Yami said. "Maybe, the answer's already been found."

Everyone starred at Yami, like he was losing his own mind. "What answer?" Duke said.

"Remember the time that Serenity kissed Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"How could I forget that no good time?!" Joey said.

"Well, think about it. If Kaiba confessed his love to her, she never felt so cold towards him. Like, Serenity was the same person she was all those years ago." Amy said.

"You mean..." Melody said.

"That love is the way to save her?" Tristan said.

Before Yami could answer, he picked up his jacket, as it was windy outside, and left to see Kaiba. In the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was very worried about Serenity. But, mostly, he's worried about his brother. Ever since he learned about Serenity's condition, Kaiba hasn't left his room, not even for work. Then, the guard came to him.

"Master Mokuba, there's a Yami Mutou at the door. Let him in?" The guard said.

'Yami might talk to Seto.' Mokuba thought. "Yeah, let him in." Mokuba said.

"Where's your brother?" Yami asked.

"Seto's in his room. He's hasn't left since." Mokuba said.

"Take me to him." Yami said.

Mokuba led Yami to Kaiba's room, where torn paintings, thrown books and papers, and a very still Kaiba sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please, get my bro back." Mokuba said, leaving.

"Kaiba, can you hear me?" Yami said.

Kaiba looked up, only to see Yami standing there. "Is Serenity alright?" Kaiba asked.

"That's not the point that I came here for." Yami said. "I need to have a few words with you."

"Fine. Make it quick." Kaiba said.

"You know that you love Serenity, don't you?" Yami said.

"I do, very much." Kaiba said.

"Then, why kill yourself, just to be with her?" Yami said. "Killing yourself's never going to help. Did you ever think about your brother, if you killed yourself?"

Kaiba realized what he just said. 'Mokuba...' Kaiba thought. "No. I haven't." Kaiba said.

"Look, maybe if you do love Serenity, it's not going to help if you going to kill yourself. If you truly love her, you have to go to her, not because of your desire, but, because of your heart." Yami said.

Then, Yami's cell phone rang. "Hello, Amy? What?! What do you mean that Serenity's disappeared?" Yami said.

'I went to her room to check on her, and somehow, she's vanished out of thin air! Any guesses of where someone wants to kill themselves?' Amy said.

"Mostly, the bridge." Yami said.

Then, running into the storm, Kaiba instantly ran towards his only love, and fallen angel. His only wish, is to be with Serenity, for an eternity.

* * *

That's Chapter 10!

Merry Chirstmas!


	11. Chapter 11

Just two more chapters!

The climax! Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11

The winds were picking up at 45mph, and the rain have became a thunderstorm, with lightning hitting the power plant, making all electronics to not operate. Amy paced back and forth, hoping for Yami to return. When Joey called her from down the hall, Amy rushed downstairs to find a very damp Yami in the foyer.

"Yami, get out of those clothes, and I'll get you some dry ones." Amy said, putting a towel around him.

"Where's Kaiba?" Tea asked. "Shouldn't he be coming here?"

"He's outside, looking for Serenity." Yami said. "Once he heard about Serenity, he ran out, not realizing that this storm's going to get even worse."

"Then, we have to go, and find him!" Tristan said. "Doesn't Mokuba know about this?"

"Mokuba's not looking for his brother, in this weather." Yami said. "All he said, is that he's hoping that Kaiba's alright."

"I'll go looking for Kaiba and Serenity." Amy said. "You guys stay here."

"No way, Amy!" Yami objected. "You get hurt out there! I'm not allowing it!"

"If Serenity falls from that bridge, and Kaiba jumps in to save her, who else's going to help them?" Amy said.

"Yami, let Amy go." Joey said.

"Joey..." Yami began.

"Look, Amy's got a point. No one else is going to be out there. Besides, she's got a better chance than all of us. It's partly Kaiba's fault for hurting Serenity, but, it's also my fault, for never trusting her, and being there for her." Joey said. "So, let her go."

Mai came to Joey gave him a kiss. "You finally learn that on your own." Mai said. "You're growing up, Joey."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey said, confused.

"You're growing to be a man. You learn from your mistakes, Joey." Mai said.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'll be back." Amy said. "I promised."

Yami then came towards Amy, and kissed her, for a long time. Then, Amy grabbed her coat, some rope, and ran outside, into the storm.

At the bridge, Serenity walked to the middle of the rails, only hearing the sound of thunder, clouding her hearing. She doesn't know that Kaiba was yelling her name. She started to fall, but at the minute, Kaiba grabbed her arm, holding her fall.

"Please, Serenity! Don't do it!" Kaiba said.

Serenity looked, only to see in her clouded eyes, someone in her past. "Please, let me go!" Serenity yelled. "Why do you torture me?"

"Serenity! It's me, Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba said.

"Seto will never betray me!" Serenity said. "He loves me!"

"Serenity, I came for you. I love you!" Kaiba said.

"Stop it! There's never be a place that I'll fit in, with everyone!" Serenity said. "All I wanted is to be like everyone else, but they shunned me of my pride, including my own shadow! I never wanted the past to come back to me like a nightmare, and by ending my life, maybe I might be somewhere that I'll fit in!"

Serenity slapped her arm from Kaiba, and jump from the bridge. Kaiba, knowing that he's the one that she loves, jumped from the bridge, grabbing her in the process.

"Serenity! I'll protect you, no matter what!" Kaiba said. "I truly love you, more than ever, in my own heart!"

Serenity knew that confession. It had to be Kaiba! Suddenly, they both hit the water, not even realizing that the lightning hitted the ocean, knocking out Kaiba in the process.

'Seto!!!' Serenity yelled, in her own mind.

She picked up his body, and swam up to the surface of the ocean, where Amy was at the shores, with the rope tied around her. She yelled for help, and Amy heard this. She jumped into the raging waters, grabbing Serenity, as she held onto Kaiba as tight as she can. Amy called the hospital, hoping that Kaiba will wake up. She then called Yami on her cell phone.

* * *

That's Chapter 11!

I'll have a small poll. Will Kaiba survive, or has his own life ended? Please tell me in the review!


	12. Chapter 12

It's done! Finally! '

Here it is! The final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12 

(This is a dream scene)

"_Serenity!" Kaiba yelled, running though the city, finding the one he loved. "If you can hear me, please, yell my name!"_

"_I don't belong in this world, Seto." Serenity said. "I want you to carry my memories. Tell everyone, I'm sorry."_

_Then, the background changes, with the bridge rails, with her in the middle. Serenity falls, just as Kaiba grabs her arm._

"_Please, Serenity! I want you to stay here with me!" Kaiba said._

"_Goodbye, Seto." Serenity said, releasing her grip on Kaiba._

"_Serenity!!!!" Kaiba yelled._

(End of dream scene)

* * *

The hospital was very busy. It was midnight, and the storm passed at 11:30 p.m. Amy and the others were waiting outside, hoping that Kaiba will wake up. The doctor told Yami that he's been knocked out for four hours straight, and chances are that he might be in a small coma. Serenity stayed inside of Kaiba's room, blaming herself for what happened to him. She cried herself to sleep.

"Ahh!!" Kaiba yelled, only to see a small room. "I'm in the hospital?"

Then, he remembered about Serenity. He looked at the side of his bed, only to find a sleeping Serenity. Kaiba ran his fingers though her hair, only to wake her up.

"Seto, you're okay!" Serenity said, crying through her words. "I thought I lost you, forever!"

Hearing Serenity cry, the others went into the room, but Mokuba pushed through and ran towards his brother.

"Seto, you're alright!" Mokuba said.

"How I get here?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, Amy called the hospital after she got you and Serenity out of the ocean, then she called me, and told me what happened." Yami said.

"If Serenity didn't brought you up, you two would have been gone." Amy said. "You really should be thanking her."

"Serenity, is this true?" Kaiba said.

Serenity couldn't help it, but blushed. She only nodded. "If I never heard that confession, I wouldn't been gone." Serenity said. "I love you, Seto."

"And I love you too, Serenity." Kaiba said.

Then, the two kissed, sharing every bit of emotion in their own hearts.

"Yay! Maybe in a few years, I'll have a sister-in-law!" Mokuba cheered.

But, Joey wasn't too happy about what Mokuba said. "Look, if Serenity wants to do something with Kaiba, she has to consult me, first!" Joey said.

"Oh, quit it, Joey!" Mai said. "Besides, you do the same with your mother."

"Hey, Amy?" Yami said, taking Amy's hand. "How about, in three years, you marry me?"

"Oh, Yami!" Amy said, blushing. "Of course, I would marry you!"

"How long will you be here?" Serenity asked.

"I'll signed out this afternoon." Kaiba said. "Then, you and me will be together, forever."

Then, everyone left the hospital, with Serenity's mind, thinking of her whole future, with her true love, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba gazed out the window, looking at his special angel, Serenity. He still insults Joey to keep his cool self. A new day will begin, with Serenity and her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

That's the last chapter! 

Please, R&R, and give the story on a scale of 1-10.


End file.
